It has become increasingly popular for users of social media network to share video clips, messages and discussions with each other using mobile computing devices, such as smartphones or other tablets. However, the video capture and sharing functionalities on mobile devices are usually poorly integrated and limited. For instance, a user typically needs to shoot a video clip using a software application native to a mobile device (e.g., the “camera” feature), and then open another application software and use its “share” feature which allows the user to access the video from a gallery folder and post it to a social media network of choice. The posting process may also be complex, requiring several selections, etc.
In addition, conventional social network applications designed for mobile computing devices have insufficient features for users to manage and organize recipients efficiently within the applications. A user is often forced to manage contact information through a web browser on a different type of device (usually a desktop personal computer, through a web browser interface, etc.) before sharing a video with the selected recipients. In other words, the functionality to modify contacts is not allowed on the mobile device. Further, a user is typically forced to first choose recipients before shooting and adding a video for sharing. These existing methods inevitably restrict the users' ability to capture spontaneous moments on video and then quickly share them with a wide audience.